Therapy for the wife
by Frenchtosser
Summary: When Carmella visits Tony's therapist she has a bit of an awakening. One shot f/f


Summary: A oneshot about the two women from the sopranos that fascinate me.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sopranos, and good thing or it would be a lesbian romance show with an occasional mafia stunt.

***

Carmilla Soprano sat in Dr. Melfie's office not quite knowing why she had come there. She told herself it was to check up on the woman she was certain her husband was having an affair with. But deep down she knew that it was something more, she knew that there was something to this woman, some calming, an almost magical effect that she wanted. She wanted Dr. Melfie to use her powers on her, alone, without Tony. She wanted Dr. Melfie to like her, even better than Tony. After these private confessions Carmilla decided not to be the first to speak in Dr. Melfie's office, so as to save some face.

But in the silence of Dr. Melfie's office the tension was too much. Looking away from her predator she snapped,

"Oh come on it's never like this with Tony, you never give him the silent treatment."

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Giving you the silent treatment?" Carmilla looked at her calm assailant. Dr. Melfie had a way of making her feel like such a little girl. It was unnerving. When Carmilla said nothing, Dr. Melfie continued,

"You sounded tense on the phone," Alarms went off in Carmilla's head: she knows!

"I just wanted to make sure it was ok coming here alone. Without Tony, he didn't want to come, nothing really came up. 'I don't have time for that shit' I believe he said." Carmilla hoped that that bit of information had hurt her, but Dr. Melfie's still silent unaffected look just served to make her feel more childish. "I mean, I know that Tony's your patient, and I'm just the patient's wife. Truly I don't know why I came, I just have had a lot on my plate, I guess." The scrutiny of Dr. Melfie reading her own lies like a book was too much for Carmilla she started crying. Dr. Melfie gestured towards the tissues in front of her, looking a bit guilty. Carmilla took one, and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Carmilla, I think that coming to therapy with your husband has really opened up a lot of things that may have been weighing heavily on your mind for you. And it's good that you want to talk about them, but as you said your husband is my patient. If you want I can recommend you someone." Carmilla had never felt so rejected in her life, and embarrassed, she instantly raised her hand waving off the woman in front of her who was already on her feet getting a pen and paper. Dr. Melfie wrote a name and laid in on the table in front of Carmella. When she bent over Carmella was able to see the white line of Dr. Melfie's bra, she averted her eyes hastily.

"He was a teacher of mine," Dr. Melfie said quietly, with a knowing sort of quality in her voice. Carmella didn't look at her but simply reached for her purse, she knew when she was being excused.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary." She said in the same tone that Dr. Melfie used. Then taking the paper she stood up and turned to go without another word. When she was on the other side of the door she saw the statue with the dark face. She thought of her husband and his dark deeds. She thought about men who hide the truth and have no respect for law. She thought of greed and lust and secrets. She was simply a breeder for Tony, a status quo of the mafia. He was free and she was his most loyal servant: the dog that he amused when he wanted. Then she thought of Dr. Melfie who owned this statue in her office, and she thought how in a way she sort of owned Tony. Carmella laughed to herself. A woman had got the best of Tony yet. No wonder he loves her, she thought. She wasn't surprised by this realization at all, it made her respect Dr. Melfie like she had never respected any woman before. She smiled, relieved for some reason and then turned around and marched right back into the office. Dr. Melfie was still sitting where Carmella had just left her taking notes. On Carmella's entrance Dr. Melfie looked up calmly as if she wasn't surprised at all that she had come back.

"Do you want to know why I don't like your statue? It's because it means that you own Tony, you own him and I never can. It means that you're better than me, and you've beaten me. It means that you're an amazing woman. And by all means I should hate you for it, because I know that you've conquered him. He loves you; I know he does. He's probably told you so. But, I can't blame him for it. You asked me why I came here today, I'll tell you. I came here because you fascinate me, I want you to help me be more like you, and yet I want you to love me the way you love Tony. And don't bother lying and say you don't. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, you're crazy about him. And, well, I was hoping that if I came here alone—you'd love me instead. Then I would have won. Then I would be free from it all, don't you see?" Carmella was out of breath when she finished her speech, she didn't even know where it had come from or what had inspired her, the words had poured out of her like a waterfall. Dr. Melfie removed her glasses, and gently laid then on the glass table in front of her, then she stood up slowly. Walking towards Carmella she stopped a couple paces in front of her. "How do you feel now," she asked her serenely. Carmella almost laughed, out of everything that Dr. Melfie could have said that seemed the most ridiculous to her.

"Well, scared, angry, liberated, crazy, I don't know." Dr. Melfie reached up and tucked a strand of Carmella's blond hair behind her ear. Carmella didn't flinch.

"You're very beautiful Carmella, you could have anyone you wanted, easily."

"Ha, that's a laugh." Carmella said back defensively, "I can't even have my husband."

"Tony told me about your priest,"Dr. Melfie continued disregarding Carmella's last comment.

"Well, I don't know what he's told you because nothing has happened."

"Come on Carmella, we're both mature women, we know when something is there, it's there." Dr. Melfie hadn't once broken eye contact with Carmella. There was something of an electric line or force between the two women. Carmella shifted her weight.

"What are you saying?" Then Dr Melfie leaned in and kissed Carmella on the mouth. It was long and sensual, Carmella felt her underwear go wet immediately and her whole body quivered with excitement. She hadn't been kissed in so long, and Dr. Melfie's lips were so soft.

"I'm saying," Dr. Melfie whispered against Carmella's lips as she pulled back slightly, "that you can have whatever you want, so be brave and bold like you were just now with me and you'll get it." And with that Dr. Melfie flashed Carmella one provocative look before turning and leaving her office, leaving Carmella standing in it alone, bewildered, and completely in raptures with Dr. Melfie.


End file.
